<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words by QuailFence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029062">Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailFence/pseuds/QuailFence'>QuailFence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Name-Calling, Teasing, crossposted to fanfiction.net, space racism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailFence/pseuds/QuailFence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at how Spock feels about McCoy’s teasing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCoy calls Spock many things: “green-blooded” “hobgoblin” and “computer”, to name a few. Spock knows that he should probably report this to Starfleet. But it is such a refreshing change from being called “illogical” and “emotional” that he doesn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.<br/>Also, if anyone has any suggestions for additional tags to put, let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>